1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in a first variant to an ejection device for a furniture component moveably housed in or against a furniture body, with a swivellably housed lever, wherein a first castor is attached to the free end of the lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,250 B1 discloses an ejection device for a furniture component (door or drawer) moveably housed in or against a furniture body, with a swivellably housed lever, wherein a castor is attached to the free end of the lever.
EP 1 314 842 A1 discloses an ejection device for a furniture component (door or drawer) moveably housed in or against a furniture body, with a swivellably housed lever, wherein a castor is attached to the free end of the lever.
EP 1 374 732 A1 discloses an ejection device for a furniture component (drawer) moveably housed in or against a furniture body, with an electric drive unit, a control or regulation apparatus to control or regulate the drive unit, and a gear mechanism to transmit power from the drive unit to an ejector.
DE 29 24 145 A1 discloses an ejection device for an oven carriage moveably housed in a domestic oven, with a swivellably housed lever (transport lever) and an electric drive unit (electric motor).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,154 A discloses an example embodiment of an ejection device for a drawer moveably housed in a furniture body (cash dispenser), with a swivellably housed lever and an electric drive unit (electric motor) (See FIG. 10).
WO 2004/100718 A1 discloses an ejection device for a furniture component (door or drawer) moveably housed in or against a furniture body, with a swivellably housed lever, electric drive unit, and a control or regulation apparatus to control or regulate the drive unit.
The problem with the above-described ejection devices is that in most cases the initial acceleration of the movable furniture component to which the force of the lever has been applied is extremely sluggish. In order to counter this problem, the drive unit provided for the lever is frequently overdimensioned in order to have the capacity to achieve a rapid initial acceleration of the movable furniture component via the lever. After the initial acceleration of the movable furniture component, a much smaller drive capacity would be sufficient.